Welcome Interns!
by hyper katana 49737
Summary: the Yu Yu gang are put through the extreme touture of being .... Dell interns
1. The Calling

Welcome Interns!  
  
hyper katana 49737  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
K-Chan: hello! I know you are all wondering how I came up with this idea, right? *laughs* Well to tell the truth, I really have no idea.  
  
Sab: *running around in circles* Save me K-Chan! Save me from this evil thing!  
  
Kuro: *hearts in eyes* I love you Sab!  
  
Sab: AHHHHHHH!  
  
K-Chan: *sweat drop* Uh, just ignore them. Kuro has been stalking Sab for a while, and just found out where we live, so you know. *reaches out and shoves Kuro in a duffle bag*  
  
Sab: Ahem. Thank you k-Chan. Anyways, K-Chan and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns one manga of the series. Please review.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter One: The Calling  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Yusuke sat in his living room, feet slung over the arm of the sofa. Koenma was due to be here any minute now. He was supposed to be giving the team their next mission. However, not everyone was as patient as Kurama, who was busily reading a book.  
  
"Why are we still here, Urameshi? Eikichi is at home, and she needs my loving care! Kuwabara shouted at the laid back detective.  
  
Hiei glanced over from his seat on the windowsill. "Will you shut up? I'm sure your moronic cat will be glad to be rid of you."  
  
"What did you say shrimp?!"  
  
"I said that your mor-"  
  
Yusuke butted in before his house was fried to a crisp from a certain black dragon. "Hey, cut it out. Junior will be here any moment. He probably just had to get his diaper changed."  
  
"I heard that Yusuke." Enma Jr. said appearing out of nowhere. "Are the lot of you ready to hear the details of your next mission?" Met by three sets of cold stares and one book, Koenma continued. "This may as well be your hardest mission yet. You will need all of you cunning, and every once of intellect you have."  
  
"But the tall one doesn't have any." Hiei said interrupting.  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
Kurama lowered his book and eyed the two fighters. "Now, now boys. Behave."  
  
The prince continued. "You will be working undercover and infiltrating the headquarters of their operation. Your mission is to find out what evil plan their corporation is planning. The very fate of all three worlds may be in your hands. I leave everything to you. I'm sure you will do very well against these corruption businessmen. Fight well men. Oh, and also, I already have one of our less experienced detectives already there. Meet with him and he will give you the rest of the details of the mission."  
  
"What does this detective look like?" Kuwabara said staring at the royal infant.  
  
"He is a bat demon. But he'll be in a human form. You'll know who he is when you see him." Koenma waved his hand and a portal appeared. "Go through this, and you will be at the site of you're mission. Boton will communicate with you with the Communication Mirrors when you get there. Good luck. You'll need it."  
  
With this, Kurama put down his book, and joined the others as they all jumped through the portal.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Yusuke blinked his eyes. His head hurt, a lot. Standing up and rubbing his head, he saw something very peculiar. He saw a young man with white hair in a fetal position rocking himself back and forth. The man was young, probably in his late teens and was wearing a headband with bunny ears attached to it. As Yusuke approached, he heard the man say, "This is a dream. This isn't real. K-Chan wouldn't put me through such suffering. She wouldn't do this. This is a dream. This isn't real. "  
  
Looking around, everyone's favorite detective saw Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all still out cold. He slowly put his hand on the man's shoulder, and said, "Uh, are the guy that Koenma sent for us to meet?" the man looked up and Yusuke saw the hate in his eyes.  
  
"Koenma? The one who sent me to this piece of hell on earth? Oh yeah. He's the one." standing up he put his hand out for Yusuke to shake. "My name is Sab. Like the German car manufacturing company less one a. you must be Yusuke Urameshi. Welcome to your mission for the next nine months. You will be training with me and the rest of your team at a-," Sab gulped, "-a Dell manufacturing plant."  
  
Yusuke fell down unconscious from pure shock.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
K-Chan: How is it? Come on, you can tell me. I have high hopes for this story. Even my non-anime obsessing mother said that the plot sounded funny. Flames are welcome.  
  
Sab: Yes please review. Otherwise, she'll set Kuro on me!  
  
Kuro: How did I get out of the duffle bag? *looks around* SAB! I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Sab: AHHHHHH!  
  
K-Chan: I need to get that bag fixed.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
= hyper katana 49737 = 


	2. Mission

Welcome Interns!  
  
hyper katana 49737  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
K-Chan: Hello everyone! I'm sure everyone missed me right?  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
K-Chan: never mind.. But I'm back, so now all of you will have to continue reading my fic, right?  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
K-Chan: *mumble* Forget it. Anyway, I haven't updated in a while because-  
  
Sab: You were too lazy. And you went to the anime con in Virgin India.  
  
K-Chan: Uh, what he said. (Just so you know, Virgin India is Virginia. Inside joke.)  
  
Sab: And why did you put me in your fic? Isn't it bad enough I had to be shoved in your purse the entire way back from Virgin India?  
  
K-Chan: I put you in the fic, because you didn't protect me when Neko-chan was hitting me on the head with wrapping paper. And just do the disclaimer, for crying out loud.  
  
Sab: *mumble* stupid dragon.. Katana-Chan and I do not own anything relating to Yu Yu Hakusho, Dell or Sprite, except one Yu Yu Hakusho manga, and Yu Yu Hakusho baseball cap.  
  
K-Chan: just so you know, whenever you see this: ## it means an authoress note. Now on with the ficcy!  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter Two: Mission  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
When Yusuke opened his eyes, he gave a sigh in relief. It was only a dream. He wasn't going to work at a Dell plant, and there was no bat demon wearing bunny ears. It was all just a dream. His relief was disrupted when a green eyed young man wearing bunny ears stuck his head in front of Yusuke's face.  
  
"Good! You're awake! We were beginning to think we'd lost you. You've been unconscious for about two hours. I was beginning to get worried." The bunny eared teen said to the detective.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened in horror as he realized, that this was no dream. This was real. Standing up with a jolt, Yusuke looked around, seeing Hiei sitting calmly on the couch drinking what appeared to be a two liter bottle of Sprite.  
  
## Everyone always has Hiei drinking Vanilla Coke, or Pepsi. What about Sprite? ##  
  
Kuwabara was staring intently on a picture on Sab's desk, and Kurama was sitting at the desk reading a computer manual. "Wh-Where am I," the Detective asked.  
  
"You're in the dorm room. Mine to be exact. And as you can see, your friends are here too." Sab said helping Yusuke to his feet.  
  
Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. This was really getting confusing. As he opened his mouth to speak, Kuwabara beat him to it. "So who is this girl in this photo?" the redhead asked holding up the frame he had been staring at.  
  
Sab blushed a deep shade of crimson, and muttered under his breath, "Uh, that would be K-Chan."  
  
## Sab: I do not mutter!!!  
  
K-Chan: yes you do. I wonder what happens if you put a Girl Scout Cookie in the microwave. *walks into the kitchen holding a box of Thin Mints*  
  
Sab: That was extremely random. ##  
  
At that moment, a beautiful young woman, wearing a black satin robe, walked in to the room. Sab picked her up, and carried her in to the bedroom where he proceeded to-  
  
##K-Chan: *walks in from kitchen with singed eyebrows and smelling like burnt chocolate* HEY! Who wrote that?  
  
Sab: *whistles*  
  
K-Chan: *shoves Sab into a duffle bag.* Just ignore that last part. ##  
  
Sab walked over to Kuwabara and grabbed the picture frame from his hands and held it protectively to his chest. Yusuke now opened his mouth to speak. "Who is this K-Chan?"  
  
If even possible, Sab blushed an even deeper shade of red. "S-She's sorta, kinda, my almost girlfriend."  
  
"But weren't you talking about her when I first saw you?"  
  
The bat demon fiddled with the picture frame before replying. "Yeah, well. She's the one who signed me up to be a Spirit Detective. She said I needed to get out more."  
  
Yusuke shook his head and replied, "Never mind. Just tell us about our mission, so we can get out of this piece of Makai on earth, and get home. Koenma didn't tell us anything."  
  
Kurama stood up and walked over to where the two detectives were standing. Kuwabara followed. Hiei just sat on the couch and continued drinking his Sprite. Sab placed the picture frame on a table before beginning to talk. "The mission is simple," Sab started, "we'll be working at a Dell Manufacturing company trying to find out their plans. We've discovered a large mass of spirit energy coming from their buildings on a regular basis. Our job is to discover why, and stop it if at all possible. We'll be working here for nine months. If we don't succeed in that amount of time, then Koenma will just have all Dell buildings destroyed; with us still inside. This will be a fight for our lives. Get it?"  
  
Sab looked up to be met by three pairs of eyes large in horror. That was the last thing he saw for three days, because he was then hit on the head by an empty Sprite bottle.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
K-Chan: so how'd you like it? Just ignore that part in the middle. I left the room to go see what happens if you put a Thin Mint in the microwave. And Sab got control of the keyboard. You see the results.  
  
Sab: And I would've gotten away with it to, if it weren't for those meddling kids and their dog.  
  
K-Chan: *sweat drop* Uh. Yeah. And for future reference, do not put thin mints in the microwave. Your entire house starts to smell like burnt chocolate, and, well, it's not a pretty sight. And I do not own The Girl Scouts of America, nor Scooby Doo. Please review!  
  
Sab: Scooby Dooby Doo! 'Rab 'rez to reriew!  
  
K-Chan: Again with the randomness. *opens duffle bag and pulls out Scooby Doo cheese snacks* Um.. Okay. Anyway, review! 


End file.
